A Brewing Storm
by Tsakkun
Summary: Cid, captain of the Highwind, has a pirate adventure like no other. Along with his crew, they discover a highclass boat and decided to rob it. Turns out, that boat had quite the prisoner aboard. [CidxVincent] Maybe [RenoxRufus]
1. Raging Storm

A story I began the other day, I always thought it would be a fun idea for Cid to be a pirate. There will defently be more of this story to come, so please just wait. (I'm working from school computer because I killed my one at home)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 (Really) But I do own a copy of the PC version that I have brutelly hexed D

**Warning:** Shounen-ai and on later on chapters there will be Yaoi.

* * *

**A brewing Storm**

**01. The Raging Seas.**

"C-captain!"

"Aye, teh fuck is it now?!" An irritated blond shouted from where he sat, on the rail to the ship.

"A nasty storm seems to be heading our way, and there is no land nearby." The blond looked to the sky, acknowledging what the crew man said. Indeed, a storm was heading their way, and at high speed. The wind was blowing about more violently then usual on the seas, causing the captain's scarf to whip around. His hat almost got taken by the wind, but with ease he grabbed it as the wind just took it, and held the hat close to his chest.

"Gentlemen!" the blond captain cried out to the crew of the ship. "Lower the sails, prepare for one hell of a ride over the next few nights!" All of the men gave cries of excitement as they did as their captain ordered. Satisfied, the blond reached into his coat, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. It took the man a few times, but eventually he got his poison stick lit, placating it into is mouth so he could enjoy the slight high that the toxins gave off.

"Rufus! Get the fuck out of the crow's nest!"

"Dammit, boy! Ya'll get taken by the winds!" _Children…_ The captain though. _My ship is run by a bunch of children._ He rubbed his temples as if he could almost feel the gray hairs growing in. Of course, he didn't have any though, only being in his early twenties. But it just seemed to be one of 'those' days.

One of those days that would give him hell… The storm seemed to be closer, black skies almost completely engulfing the sky above the ship. The winds were really beginning to whip around now, and all of the crew retreated down below the deck, not wanting to 'fly off' the deck.

"Fucking A…" the blond mumbled to himself. The waters were way too rapid to attempt to place an anchor somewhere down in the depths of the sea. "Fuck it…" Throwing his hands in the air, the blond captain walked to the doors that led below the deck, deciding to stay in his quarters.

Still taking drags from his cigarette, the captain sat at his desk, looking over some papers. Letting out a sigh, he pushed the papers to the side, and then collapsed onto the top of the desk. It didn't take to long afterwards for him to fall asleep.

"C-capta-in…?" One of the crew members called from the doorway. "Captain… There is… a ship…" The blond quickly sat up, papers that were stuck to his forehead now fell to the floor. The papers landing next to the burnt out cigarette, it must have fallen from his mouth as he napped.

"Are you shitting me!?"

"I er… Shit you not, sir…?" the man just gave the captain an unsure look. Without a second glance, the blond captain was gone. He could be found atop the desk though, making quite the ruckus.

"A ship! A ship! We're gunna party tonight, men!" The crew all stood at the railing of the ship, staring at the new high-class ship that made its way into view, everyone staring it down with hungry eyes. "Aye, you know what to, gentlemen!"

And indeed they did. Though there were only about nine crew members, they moved fast and efficiently enough. They set up the cannons as fast as they could, prepared to attack on orders. And the orders came, and they attacked. The high-class ship would now enter it's hell, as the members of the captain's crew swung onto the new ship, using ropes. Cries about 'pirates' could be heard, and the captain of those 'pirates' was swelling with excitement. He boarded the foreign ship as well.

"Aye, out of my fucking way!" the blond captain called, making his way below the deck of the high-class ship. His men were already raiding the food and whine, but something seemed to have caught his eye. Something that seemed unnoticeable to the others, a prisoner. Once the prisoner caught the blonde's attention, nothing else seemed to exists.

The prisoner was a skinny, young man. Maybe he was in his twenties. He wore a pair of metal shackles on his wrist that chained him to the wall, though he didn't seem to mind. Actually, he wasn't moving much at all. His shirt was torn, along with his pants that were shredded a bit. His hair was long, black, and draping in front of his face. His skin was a fitting pale-ish color as well.

"Beautiful…" The words slipped from the captain's mouth. Quickly, he kicked down the makeshift jail cell wall that stood between him and his 'prize'. Walking close to the prisoner, he examined the chains. Giving them a good yank, they came free. The 'prize' stirred, in attempt to stand, but he was forced back down.

"Don't move." The captain demands ripping a piece of his sleeve, and then tied it around the prisoners face, covering his eyes, blindfolding him. "Just come with me and you wont be injured. You are being taken to the ship _The Highwind_ now."

"Pirates…" The prisoner mumbled. Grabbing the prisoner's wrist, the captain pulled him along. Eventually they two made their way back to the captain's ship. The blindfold was removed, just in time for the prisoner to watch the ship they were just on, go down in flames. "Good bye…" he mused. The captain just lit another cigarette, taking a long drag from it. The crew all stood in science, watching their captain from were they stood in his quarters.

"Good job everyone… We got enough supplies to last us some time." No one spoke, all being respectful. "And this…" The captain added, grabbing a hold of the prisoner's waist. "I recovered from the prison on that ship. If anyone touches him, I'll personally see to it that you are escorted off this ship. Permanently. With that, the rest of the night is your own."

"Do… I have a say in this…?" The crew snickered at the thought of the prisoner speaking out of turn.

"The hell you do!" The captain declared, pinning the prisoner against a nearby wall. The crew left the captain's quarters, laughing and hooting. Being sure everyone was gone, the captain released him. "I never got you name…"

"Valentine…" the prisoner stated. "Vincent Valentine."


	2. Howling Winds

Alright. My friend Jazmin brought up something pretty funny. Yes, this is a time skip pirate story. It was supost to take place in the 'olden times' but I forgot about a few modern items. Please deal with it. This storry get's pretty intamit, along with more chapters to come... -Writing this in a notebook during class, all the other students to afraid to read what I'm writing-

This is the first time I've wrote a story in Word, too. All my other stories I use Note Pad, so I don't really know how to use this program. Also, a lot of the chapters to come may be angst-y due to the fact that I'm grouchy and have a cold. Reviews make me less grouchy though...

**Disclamer:** No I do not own any of the characters in FFVII. Hell, I would_ love_ to own Vincent though...

**Warning:** This chaptar consist of Yaoi, and Reno/Rufus being dumbasses.

* * *

**02. Howling Winds**

"Captain!" a strawberry blond crew member cried out, barging into the captain's quarters, early in the morning.

"God dammit!" throwing his hands into the air as he sat in his large, plush chair, only wearing a pair of black boxers. "Can you nock, Rufus!?" The young crew member blushed and hung his head in shame.

"Aye, sir. But Reno fell over board, and when we got him back on the ship, it turns out he had all the bread baskets in his hands when he fell, sir." Rufus noticed the 'prisoner' in the room as well, as he sat up straight on the captain's bed.

"Fuck… Give 'im ten lashings. Then have him keep watch tonight. I'm not in the mood to deal with this."

"Aye, sir." With that, the young blond ran off, slamming the door behind him. The captain was now in his large closet, rummaging for cloths. Vincent was watching him silently. The blond pulled out a pair of pants and a white shirt, throwing them at the 'prisoner' so he would have new cloths. The captain got cloths for himself, emerging from the closet wearing his trademark white, poofy scarf, along with his long black coat, and matching black pants.

"Ya can wear those," stated the blond as he pointed to the younger man's pile of new cloths. "I never wear those, and they should fit ya." Vincent gave a nod and began to undress from his tattered cloths. The captain's face flushed and his heart raced, quickly he turned away so that his back faced the younger man. "Ya done yet?!" he called to the man behind him. When he received a mumbled yes, he turned to face the newly clothed man.

"Stunning…" was the only thing that the captain could say. The man, who was a prisoner, now looked worthy enough to be a nobleman. He wore a white, ruffled shirt, along with pair of black pants. "Come ere'…" the blond bacons the dark haired man. Standing behind him, the captain takes Vincent's hair into his hands, along with a long piece of red cloth. "There," he states when he was finished, bringing up a small, hand-held mirror for the 'prisoner's' eyes to see. The younger man's hair was now ling a long braid, tied at the bottom with the red cloth.

"Thank you…" he mumbled. _The red goes so nicely with his red eyes…_Cid thought.

The walls began to creek, an obvious sign that the storm had arrived. Lazily, the captain looked about, not in a real hurry to go out into the storm. _Eh… this sucks…_ he though to himself.

"Your name. I gave you mine, shall you give me your own?" questioned Vincent, walking towards the captain's desk. Knowing they weren't going anywhere any time soon, he placed himself on top of the desk, sitting there.

"Why should I give you my name?" the blond questioned, leaning into the younger man. "After all, Valentine…" the blond now had the dark haired man's back pressed against the desk. "You should be calling me captain… Or better yet, master…" the blond mused, breathing hotly into the other man's ear.

"M… master…?" Vincent repeated, as if he didn't understand. The captain let out a mental groan, pressing up against the other man. "Master…" the younger man said to himself as the captain licked his ear. He let out a soft moan as the captain's mouth moved towards his neck.

"Captain!" Reno barged into the room, the quickly blushed at the scene he walked in on and looked away. "S… sorry…"

"That's fucking it!" The blond picked the red-head up by his pants and threw him out of the room. "Keep the fuck out!" With that the door was slammed and locked. Once finished, he turned to Vincent again. He was sitting up on the desk again, bringing his knees together to hide his obvious hard-on. "Heh… I guess you really did like that, Valentine." Vincent blushed.

"Cid." The young man looked up clueless. "My name is Cid." The blond walked towards the man on the desk, stopping in front of him. Violently, he shoved Vincent down onto the desk, then held him there. "You enjoy this, don't you?" A devilish grin crossed the blonde's face.

"I… uh…" the 'prisoner's' face flushed, then a moan escaped his mouth as a tongue crossed over his neck. "Cid… M… master…" he whined as Cid's teeth bit into his neck softly. The captain couldn't help but bite down harder at the sound of the younger man's noises. Cid pressed himself up against the other man, wanting to be closer, wanting more. A loud banding came from the locked door.

"Captain!" Reno's voice whined from the other side of the door. "Um, can you please stop fucking the new guy?" Cid stormed over to the door, flinging it open. "Hey! I guess you didn't fuck considering you're still hard, hee-hee!"

"Fucking A, what the fuck do you want, dammit!?"

"Gahh! Rufus broke his leg! Don't hurt me!" The captain scowled.

"Then fucking treat him."

"But we're out of medical supplies."

"Wait, how the hell did he break his leg!?"

"Fell from the crows nest, sir."

"God fucking dammit!"


End file.
